Instant messaging (IM) provides for real-time text-based communication between online users whose devices are running the same IM client. In addition to exchanging instant messages in an IM session, instant messaging applications typically enable a user to chat with multiple buddies at once, to manage a buddy list, to upload a photo or avatar, and to share links and files. Despite these features, the capabilities of most instant messaging applications remain fairly rudimentary.
For example, instant messaging applications generally provide no means to provide time-based reminders or location-based reminders. Using conventional technologies, the IM user must switch to a different application to set or send such a reminder.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a technology that would enable reminders to be generated from within an instant messaging application in a simple and intuitive manner.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.